Surrender
by Shuffle Queen
Summary: [Part II] In a world full of idiots and irritation, Seto Kaiba has no desire for more relationships, of any kind, least of all romantic. But when a chance encounter occurs at his doorstep, he may have to rethink the very way in which he lives his life.
1. Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its affiliates. I am merely a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh! and that's why I have chosen to write this story

SLASH WARNING - But, I advise you to read it anyway and flame my ass as you please...I love reviews _that_ much!

Viewing Guide 

"Normal"is used throughout from normal dialogue and narration, and functions as "_Italics"_ in a flashback scene  
"_Italics_" denotes emphasis, characters' inner thoughts, or at a length, a flashback scene  
"**Bold**"signifies strong emotion or additional emphasis  
"Underline" is used very rarely in the actual fic body and signifies titles or notes

* * *

_Surrender_

**Part I**

Converge, the Fire and Ice

Seto Kaiba. Staid, cold, and seldom emotional. With the exception of his cherished sibling, now absent from the Kaiba estate, Seto was emotionally unmovable. Many had tried and failed to break the frozen barrier that was the older Kaiba's outward façade.

"_All of them." _thought Seto, still typing mechanically at his silver laptop. _"No one's that important, aside from Mokuba…relationships are a mere inconvenience and I have no time for such frivolity."_

…hours later, he finished his work – the complex project he had been toying with all week had finally come together. He let out a tired sigh as he left his dark study and headed towards the kitchen. He hadn't eaten since that morning and now, he noticed, it was nearly one in the morning. Seto reached for the refrigerator and placed his hand on the polished onyx. Before he could open the door, however, something drastic occurred.

In a moment that Seto would later deem as fate, there was a loud bang at his door. The incessant hammering continued as Seto, alarmed and becoming increasingly irritated, headed in direction of his front door. The noise became more frantic now, louder and faster. He resisted the urge to alert his security guards and went cautiously to open the door. He breathed in deeply as unbolted the door, turned the doorknob, and pulled it open.

Seto's eyes opened wide. His cobalt eyes held a frightened, shocked look. He was frozen, unable to utter a word or move at all – Kaiba, for the first time in years, was at a loss for words and more amazingly, was decidedly upset.

A prone form lay moaning on the marble steps, bleeding and near dead. This would have been enough to throw even the most stoic person into shock, but that wasn't all that had him maybe react so badly. His grade-school enemy was lying collapsed at his door, blonde hair matted with blood, bruises and gashes scattered about his body. Jounouchi Katsuya was dying on the threshold of Seto's house. Had it been a different situation, Seto would have gladly pointed out the irony in it all.

Suddenly, he started from his trance-like state. He flipped out his cell phone, dialed 911, and within minutes, an ambulance, horns blaring and lights flashing, skidded to a halt in front of the Kaiba mansion. Seto had returned to his collected self, outwardly, and was ordering around the paramedics and security guards who had now appeared from the front gates.

"Sir," asked a slight woman next to him, "will you be coming with us and, er, Mr. Jounouchi to the hospital."

Without a second thought, Seto retorted "Yes."

"How will you be traveling there?"

"Would joining him in the ambulance ensure that I am able to enter with less hassle?"

"Yes sir."

"Then that's what I'll do."

"Alright sir. Just so you know – his heart rate's been stabilized, the majority of the blood he's lost has been replenished, and they're attending to his various wounds as best they can, right now. He should be coming around soon."

"Good. Lead the way, will you?"

The dark-haired woman led him towards the ambulance, where the rest of the paramedics were getting ready to leave. Seto boarded the vehicle from the back doors and took his seat in the rear. It was then that Seto was able to take in just how badly off Jounouchi was.

Bruises and gashes littered his person, a particularly nasty cut right above his eye. His right cheekbone was badly bruised, having taken on a nauseating shade of purple. His arms were covered in welts and dark brown marks; Seto even spotted burn marks on his right shoulder. His legs were covered by threadbare pants, but through the thin fabric, Seto could see the same ghastly wounds that marked the rest of his body. He almost shuddered, settled for a small sigh instead, and checked his watch.

"_1:13 already…what a night,"_ he thought "_and it's not even over yet." _He took another look at Katsuya, and involuntarily shivered. _"Not even close…"_

The injured boy suddenly moved. Only Seto seemed to notice, and considering that the only other person in the ambulance was a dozing paramedic, it wasn't surprising. The rest of the team was in a vehicle that followed close behind them, the ambulance still blaring its earsplitting siren. He was making spastic movements now and again, hands and feet jerking in pain and anguish.

A bruised hand made contact with Seto's knee; he nearly recoiled in fury, when he remembered his former enemy's state. Instead, he merely moved the boy's hand away from him – the touch was all the young man needed – and Jounouchi Katsuya's eyes flew open.

He stared for what seemed like an eternity at the once more frozen Seto. He opened his mouth to speak to the speechless CEO but his jaw ached badly when he moved it. _"Hell,"_ he thought _"everything hurts when I move it…hey! What the hell is Kaiba doing here? Where am I? What happ- oh right, **that **happened. And then I, oh shit!"_

He glanced up at Seto again, the blue-eyed boy having now regained his ability to speak.

"Kaiba?" he uttered weakly.

"Yes Jounouchi, it's me." Seto spoke softly, almost nicely. _"What am I doing? I can't be nice to him…even it has been ten years…oh, what the hell, might as well try not to screw this up too."_

"It hurts Kaiba." _"Why can I only manage these stupid, short sentences? Makes me sound desperate to Kaiba! Damnit!"_

"What does Jounouchi?"

"Everything." _"Good one Jou…" _he mentally berated himself _"next time, just say 'hold me'…it'll make you sound like more of a pussy, seeing as that's what you're trying to accomplish."_

"I see – we'll be there soon, don't worry. Look, I know we used to hate each other at Domino High but we're older now. I have no time for petty name-calling or fighting for no apparent reason – it's been ten years, Jounouchi – truce?" _"That wasn't nearly as hard as I expected…what is going on?" _

Katsuya was nothing less than shell-shocked. Here he had been, expecting the elder Kaiba to start hurling insults and sarcastic jibes. Instead, he wanted a truce – as close to an offer of friendship as Seto would ever give anyone. Who was he to say "no"?

"Yeah. Sounds good."

"And Jounouchi?"

"Yeah?"

"I know why you are speaking as such…and I assure you, I feel no need to poke fun at something so serious. I've grown up, in that sense."

"Oh, I see." He paused to catch his breath. "Well, me too." Another pause. "Question for you."

"What is it?"

"Call me Katsuya?"

Seto couldn't contain a small grin as the copper-eyed boy gave him his request. It was something he had been tussling with mentally for a while, and this gave him the perfect reason to go along with his impulsive choice.

"Okay. But to even it out, you should call me Seto." he said instinctively. _"Wait, why did I say that? Only Mokuba calls me that, it's something personal, and…I shouldn't think so much about this. Just go with instincts."_

"Really?"

"Your choice."

"Okay…Seto." He said, trying the name out.

"Good…Katsuya. We'll be reaching the hospital soon and you're going to have to tell them happened; in return for showing up nearly dead on my doorstep, will you tell me first?"

It wasn't much of a question and Jou knew this. Still, it was going to be very hard telling Seto with limited use of his talking capabilities. Seto seemed to understand this however.

"Just give me the brief story…at worst, I'll have to harbor a guess and I always did like a good puzzle." Seto smiled slightly as he said this. "So tell me; what happened to you?"

"Wait, before" Pause. "I tell you." Pause. "Call my friends?"

"I already did – Yugi, Yami, Honda, Otogi, Shizuka, Ryou, Bakura, and Anzu are either at the hospital or on their way."

"Wait. What about" Pause. "Mokuba?"

"He's in Japan right now – he is due back tomorrow night, tonight actually; I forgot how late it was."

"Oh, I see."

"Well?"

"It all started." Pause. "This morning…"

* * *

**Author's Notes**: It's a cliffhanger! Ooh, I'm not very nice, am I? Oh well – I'll update soon enough, I think. Anyway, this is actually my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic…so if it's really terrible, I have that as an excuse. And no, this will not be your typical, cliché, overdone "Jou's abusive father" reel – I see it too often and it's not that I haven't read some very good fics on that topic; rather, I'm bored with it and I want to try something knew. So here goes…read and review please! Later. 

Shuffle Queen

* * *

P.S. About the title – I guess it has to with both characters (and maybe more along the way?) giving up previous thoughts, feelings, emotions (or lack thereof, for a certain brunette), and demeanors in favor of something new, scary, and horribly wonderful. It's vague, just like they feel, and it seems to fit with what I have planned. Hope you like it! 

Additionally, this chapter has been edited a bit…I just found out that "Katsuya" is Jou's first name, not "Jounouchi", as I thought previously. Oops…so, I fixed it.


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its affiliates. I am merely a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh! and that's why I have chosen to write this story

SLASH WARNING - But, I advise you to read it anyway and flame my ass as you please...I love reviews _that_ much!

Viewing Guide 

"Normal"is used throughout from normal dialogue and narration, and functions as "_Italics"_ in a flashback scene  
"_Italics_"denotes emphasis, characters' inner thoughts, or at a length, a flashback scene  
"**Bold**" signifies strong emotion or additional emphasis  
"Underline" is used very rarely in the actual fic body and signifies titles or notes

This may be confusing but instead of an entire dialogue between the two, which would be difficult with Jou's current, uh, impairments, I am using the "flashback technique". Kaiba is simply finding out the entire background story when Jou was awake/conscious and dialogue where Jou was involved. There is more going on in these scenes _but_ only the readers (that's you!) and the _other_ characters involved in these scenes know what happened when Jou wasn't aware. That was so confusing…hope you got that but if you didn't, just email and I'll try explaining again. breathes

Now read…and enjoy!

* * *

_Surrender_

**Part II**

Unravel, the Source and Story

_Katsuya woke up, sweating and crying, from a particularly vivid and disturbing dream. Ever since the end of Battle City and the subsequent events surrounding the mysterious "Pyramid of Light", he had been having nightmares every night, with no end in sight after ten years. Last night had been no different – gripping scenes of destruction, insanity, and deathly duels had flashed through his subconscious, petrifying him to the core and draining all his energy for the next morning. As a result, his habits had become more and more lethargic, as he wandered through his days at college and home in a zombie-like trance. _

_He shook his head, clearing away any remaining vestiges of the previous night's horrific dream. Katsuya stumbled out of bed and crashed heavily to the floor, his sheets wrapped around his legs in a nightmare-induced cocoon. He groaned and kicked off the sheets as best he could, leaving a heap of damp cotton bed sheets on the floor beside his bed. He crawled to the bathroom, willing himself to stand as his hands hit the cold blue tile. The dazed blonde looked at himself in the mirror, tracing the heavy circles that lined his copper-colored eyes. He could see the physical state he was in, and he was well aware of the mental murder he underwent every night but he could not bear to accept it._

_It was obvious, to him and those around Jou, that he needed psychological help – the nightmares he endured, and had for over ten years were ruining him. He was a young man, barely twenty-six years old and yet, upon waking up each morning, he felt near sixty. He sighed deeply, closed the door, and began his morning ablutions. He was not looking forward to the day that lay ahead…not that he ever did anymore. _

"_Hey…Jou…Katsuya, wake up!"_

"_What? What's going on? Who, I…"_

"_Ah, Jou you'll never learn…"_

"_But Yugi, we're not in class right now…why shouldn't I sleep?"_

_Honda Hiroto laughed in the background. "At least he's learned to stay awake in class…give the man some credit."_

"_Honda, I'll give you some credit, my fist in your face, if you don't shut – now."_

"_Ooh, I'm so scared Jou…you'd actually have to get up to reach me and hells I know you won't doing that anytime soon."_

_There was no reply – simply a gentle snore and a small trail of drool leaking from the corner of Katsuya's mouth, slightly ajar. Yugi groaned good-naturedly, grabbed a tissue from the box on the coffee table, and dabbed at his friend's mouth, looking somewhat disgusted. Honda chuckled, but got up anyway and retrieved a blanket from the closet; he handed it over to the younger boy, who placed it over Jou's dozing form. _

"_When'll it start?" questioned Honda._

"_You mean his nightmare, I suppose?" Yugi asked; Honda nodded. "Soon, if we don't wake him up in fifteen minutes."_

"_How does he get by? Ten years, I mean, geez…"_

"_I know, but this idiot," Yugi pointed at Jou, "steadfastly refuses to go see anyone about it. Yami keeps threatening to drag him there…of which he is completely capable, but every time he says it, Katsuya gets this look in his eyes."_

"_What look?"_

"_Just this desperate, pleading look. Even Yami can't resist it – he usually leaves the room, ranting. He cares too, but the pharaoh hasn't much patience sometimes. Especially concerning those who he's close to."_

"_Speaking of Yami, where is he?"_

"_Working at the museum; he says working there makes him feel more connected to his past…even if he can't remember it. You know, he says he doesn't even care that much anymore. He says it's because now he's got something better, because he's got me, oops." Yugi visibly covered and tried to disappear, covering his head with a pillow._

_Honda simply laughed, wrestled the pillow away from Yugi's surprisingly strong grasp and hit him over the head with it. Yugi retaliated with another cushion, barricading himself from further attack with lampshade he removed. The fight carried on until Honda begged Yugi to stop the onslaught. Yugi looked decidedly smug as Honda declared him winner and equally amused as a disgruntled Honda commented that it was easier to win on one's home turf. _

_Yugi was about to comment when an arm swung wildly and nearly hit him in the forehead. He almost jumped at Honda but on seeing the worried look on the brunette's face, realized it was Katsuya. His best friend was tossing and turning, and soon began whispering and screaming in intervals. The blonde's eyes were shut tight, his jaw clenched, and brow sweating. Honda jumped up to help, as both fought to pull of the constricting blanket that Jou had tangled himself in. _

_Just then, the door opened and Yami stepped inside the apartment. He was about to call for Yugi when he noticed his aforementioned boyfriend and Honda engaged in a tussle with a violently sleeping Jou. Yami ran towards them and brushed them aside; they moved without word, too shocked by the pharaoh's sudden arrival to protest. Katsuya had been removed of his covers but still, he tossed and twisted, unable to wake. Yami, still not eager to accept his friend's state, forced Jou up from the couch and shook him hard. _

_After a few minutes, he finally came to and on seeing three worried faces upon his awakening, he promptly began to cry. Had it been any other situation with other people, it would have been awkward but now, it seemed nothing but fitting. Yugi moved to his trembling, sobbing friend and placed a comforting arm around his shoulders. Jou buried his head in his friend's chest, who simply moved his arms to Katsuya's back and held him there. Honda just watched in pain and Yami, having had enough of Katsuya's hardheadedness, slipped out of the room to make a private phone call. He pulled out his cellular, silenced the keypad, lowered the volume, and dialed the number. The phone rang twice, and then someone picked up._

"_Hello, and welcome to Ryouji's Psychoanalysis Clinic. How may I help you?"_

"_I'm a friend of Mr. Ryouji and I have a possible patient with me. Can you connect me to him?"_

"_I'm afraid I can't, sir. He's in a meeting right now and –"_

"_If you would just call him and tell him who's calling, I'm sure he'd talk to me."_

"_Sir, I can't interrupt him. He'd be furious."_

"_He doesn't have a list of confidantes, who can contact him at any time?"_

"_He does, but you'd need to have a general password and identification number to be recognized."_

"_Why didn't you jut say that before? I'm Yami Motou, ID #47208, and the clearance password, if I'm not mistaken, is _Destined Dice Roll._"_

"_Oh, Mr. Motou, I had no idea…"_

"_You're obviously new…and I have no time for this. Connect me now, please."_

"_Why of course sir, and I'm very sorry for the delay, I just got here yester –"_

"_Wonderful – now connect me!"_

_He heard buttons being pressed and whirring sounded as his call was cleared through three levels of security. "_Really,"_ he mused_ "is this necessary?"_ Suddenly, there was silence and then Yami heard an unmistakable voice. He could barely suppress his grin._

"_Hello, Mr…ahh, Yami!"_

"_Yes, it's me old friend, or should I say _fiend_?"_

"_Ah now, no hard feelings, eh?"_

"_Sorry Otogi, no time for small talk. Are you alone right now?"_

_Otogi was all business now, sensing the obvious displeasure in Yami's voice. "Yes, I am. What seems to be the problem?"_

"_It's Katsuya…need I say more?"_

_Otogi just groaned. _

"_Evidently not…it's getting worse Otogi. Even during short naps, he gets nightmares. He's a wreck, physically, emotionally, and mentally. I, we, need your help here."_

"_I'd love to Yami – problem is I am not legally allowed to analyze or treat him if he doesn't agree to it. The only other way around it is having him declared mentally unstable, but that would also include carting him off to a mental ward…"_

"_Unthinkable. There's nothing else, nothing else we can do to save him?"_

"_Let me think it through, really think it through. I'll need a few days…can he hold up 'til then?"_

"_I hope so…thanks Otogi, it means a lot."_

"_It's the least I can do…after that costume incident…"_

_Yami laughed and on this slightly amusing note, said "Good-bye" to Otogi, and ended the call. He left his bedroom and headed out towards the living room, presuming that the three friends were still there. When he reached the room, he was quite surprised. Yugi and Honda sat silently on the same sofa and Jou was nowhere to be seen. _

"_Where did Katsuya go?"_

_Yugi drew in a shuddering breath, and looked into Yami's eyes. "He stopped crying shortly after you left the room. He said thanks for helping him out, and all this other nonsense, and then he just said that he needed to sort something out himself and left. I didn't know what to do – I almost questioned him and then I saw this weird look on his face."_

"_What look, Yugi?"_

"_Oh Yami, I should have stopped him. He looked ready to, ready to…" the violet-eyed boy looked downwards, unable to continue. Honda said not a word, but looked as utterly petrified as Yami was beginning to feel. _

"_Ready to what, Yugi?" he sat down near the younger boy and titled his chin up, forcing Yugi to look at him._

"_Ready to kill someone."

* * *

_

"You left the house, just like that?" questioned Seto.

"Yeah, but I." Katsuya paused. "Had reason."

"What reason? What could possibly make you leave so suddenly?"

"I saw him." Pause. "Looking in." Pause. "Laughing hard." Pause. "Like it was." Pause. "Funny."

"Who was it?"

"I'll tell you."

(to be continued…)

* * *

**Author's Notes**: I know this seems to have taken a very, _very_ angsty turn but trust me, I plan for this to be a long fic so it should be more light-hearted in future chapters. Relatively speaking, of course. So, what do you guys think so far? I don't think it's too clichéd, but I may be wrong so it is your job, as valiant reviewers and defenders against fanfic crap, to tell me what you think, honestly. And no, I will not be crushed by flames…I just need honest feedback and whatever that may be, I want it. So _tell_ me – just press the pretty button and share your thoughts! Until then, happy reading! 

Shuffle Queen

* * *

Thanks to my Amazing Reviewers…

_shadow0x_ – Look at that…another chapter! Glad you liked it, and hope you read this one too!  
_mandapandabug_ – I've never written for Yu-Gi-Oh! before but I've been writing for about 1 ½ years on the site. I'm thrilled you liked it, and maybe you'll like this chapter as well!  
_Icefire2_ – Well, that was the beginning, and here's more! Hope you like it.  
_SerenityMeowth_ – Ooh, thanks! And I'm really hoping you like this chapter as well!  
_Emily – _Glad you like my style and hopefully, my email helped you out…  
_Katsu Kitsune_ – 'Twas the grin…I was compelled to update as soon as possible…so here it is!  
_Misura_ – I can't believe it! The queen of KaiJou fics graces this piece of crap points with a review! Well, I hope you find it decent enough…I can't imagine it's anything you'd consider 'good' but I'll try very hard to earn that respect.


End file.
